Spiraling Downwards
by Dying Angel1
Summary: UPDATED: 11.25.07. She's family to Danny and the world to Flack but what will the team do when she begins to fall to pieces? Will the team ever be the same after the incident or will they lose one of their own? Warning: Rape, adult themes, mild language
1. crimson

It was everywhere, the blood. Fear and worry coursed through his veins as his hand found his gun. What had happened here? Was she home? Was she hurt? Flack slowly pulled his gun out of its holster as he slowly proceeded through the hallway of his upscale condominium.

Blood stained the white carpeting, a hauntingly bloody handprint on the wall. Flack stopped in front of the cloak closet and quickly flung it open to check if it was empty. After doing so, he headed straight to the living room.

The sight before him took him by surprise and caused him to drop his gun on the floor. He rushed to the prone body sprawled on the floor and quickly checked for a pulse. Tears began to prickle his eyes as he took in her battered form.

"Kris? Kris, can you hear me?!" Having found a weak, yet steady pulse; Flack gently shook the petite brunette before gathering her in his arms. Blood caked one side of her face, bruises beginning to form on her wrists and neck. Her porcelain white skin was even more noticeable against her blood stained ballet clothes. Her pale pink haltered leotard had been slashed in the middle, blood seeping from the deep cut.

Gaining some semblance of calm and control, Flack reached for his phone and immediately dialed 911. "I need an ambulance now." With that he shut his phone and cradled her closely to him. "Come on, Kris. Hold on… I can't lose you."

* * *

"Where in the world are you, Flack?! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Mac Taylor roared angrily over the phone line; worry still evident behind his anger laced words. Flack simply sighed and wearily buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mac… Something happened." Flack finally replied as he leaned back on the white hospital chair of the emergency room.

"Where are you?" the worry was now more evident.

"Hospital, emergency room." With that, Flack shut his phone and got to his feet as the doctor approached him.

"Mr. Don Flack?"

"Yes, how is she, Dr…?"

"Doctor Jacobs; Ms. Kristianne Cooper has a minor concussion, a deep gash on her stomach and bruising on her wrists, neck and thighs. She also lost a lot of blood and her asthma is acting up. We've already performed a rape kit on her-"

"What? Why?"

"Whoever did this to her planned to rape her. The bruising on the thighs and wrists… whoever he was, he wasn't very gentle. There was also some vaginal tearing but no sign of semen; however, whatever he placed in her tore her hymen. She must have put up quite a fight and gotten away. We already scrapped under her nails for epithelials and any other form of DNA that will help us identify her assaulter."

"Who did you hand them to?"

"No one at the mom-"

"I'm a detective and I'd like this to be investigated by a friend of mine. Okay?"

"Of course, detective. Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah. Just… give me a moment."

Dr. Jacobs nodded in understanding before leaving Flack to himself. Flack sunk back onto the seat and buried his face in his hands. Someone had hurt his Kris. God, if only he could-

"Flack? You okay?" Mac's voice snapped Flack out of his thoughts.

"Mac, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on a case?"

"Well we had to see if you were still alive. Danny and Lindsey can handle this one." Stella joined the two and took a seat beside Flack. "Are you hurt?" she continued, having noticed the blood stains on his suit.

"No… but," Flack closed his eyes. "my fiancé is."

* * *

**A/N:** _Well??? Please review!!!_


	2. the begining

The rhythmic beat of the heart monitor seemed to be the only sound filling the room as Flack sat himself on the chair by Kris' side and took her hand into his. Mac and Stella stood behind him; both analyzing the scene in front of them. Kris was definitely petite yet long limbed; her reddish brown hair starkly contrasted with the stitches on the right side of her head. The bruising from the assaulter's grip was evident on her elegant neck, tiny wrists, temple and right cheekbone. Her features were extremely delicate: long eyelashes that rested on her high cheekbones, an aristocratic nose and a slightly pouting lip; she was definitely more than pretty. However, what caught Stella's eye was a simple yet expensive engagement ring on Kris' slender finger. It was beautiful, a two – carat Princess Cut diamond encrusted in white gold.

"I was supposed to introduce you guys to her next week." Flack finally broke the silence, bitterness evident in his tone. "She was so excited to meet you all."

"How long have you been together?" Stella gently replied.

"I met her four and a half years ago; we were good friends for a year and a half, dated for two years and engaged for a year. She wanted a Christmas wedding."

"She's catholic." Mac stated having noticed the white gold cross that lay across her collar bone.

"Devout Roman Catholic." A small smile crossed Flack's face. "She believed in waiting till marriage but now-" the smile disappeared and Flack buried his face in her bed sheets. Not knowing what to say, the two kept their silence and waited for Flack to regain his composure. After a minute or two, Flack looked up and brought Kris' hand to his lips. "I love this girl. She's my life, you know?" he then turned to face Mac and Stella. "I need you to find this bastard and send him to jail for life. I want him to put away! He has to pay for what he did to her!" Flack clenched his fist in anger before turning away from them. "Promise me, Mac. Promise me that you'll never let him hurt another woman."

"I promise, Flack. We'll do everything we can to catch him." Mac comfortingly squeezed Flack's shoulder to stress his words before letting his arms fall back to his side. Just then Kris curled into a ball, small sobs escaping her lips. Worry flashed across Flack's face as he placed a hand on Kris' back causing her to flinch.

The heart monitor began to beep louder as Kris' pulse raced; her whole body trembling as she gasped for air. "Nurse! We need a nurse in here!" Mac roared, sticking his head out of the hospital room.

"Kris, it's okay. I'm here." Flack frantically tried to calm her down as her wheezing became more evident. Before he could do more, a group of nurses burst into the room and turned Kris on her back. Kris' eyes were now wide open; only the whites of her eyes were visible as the nurses desperately tried to place a breathing tube in her mouth.

"She's losing oxygen! We need that tube in her mouth, now!" the head nurse roared as she held Kris' head in her hands.

"Her throats constricting!" a nurse retorted.

"Got it!" another finally exclaimed in triumph, having gotten the tube in. She then began to pump air into the tube before Kris fell limp in the head nurse's arms.

"She's fainted." The head nurse felt for a pulse. "Pulse is racing. She needs some rest." With that, she gently lay her back down while the other nurses filed out of the room.

"What just happened to her?" Stella asked the head nurse.

"It was a bad respiratory attack most probably caused by the emotional and physical stress on her right now. She just needs a lot of rest."

"Thank you." Stella dismissed her before turning to Flack. He sat dejectedly on the chair, Kris's hand enclosed in his. "Flack…" she trailed off.

"Just find the bastard, Stella. You can start at my house." Not even looking at them, Flack handed them the key to his apartment. "Richmond Condominiums, thirteenth floor."

Stella and Mac exchanged a surprised look as they took the key from him. They hadn't expect Flack to live in such an upscale condominium housing.

* * *

"Wow… nice place." Stella couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she and Mac entered Flack's condominium. Mac reached for the light switch and flicked it on; light flooding into the hallway.

"Blood spatters on the white carpeting; gravitational direction indicates that she came in bleeding and made her way to the living room." Stella analyzed as Mac took pictures. "Bloody handprint shows that she leaned for support and ended up passing out by the couch."

The two examined the pool of blood by the plush white leather couch; Mac taking more pictures while Stella looked for any trace of the assaulter. "What I don't understand," Stella suddenly spoke up. "is why she didn't call for help."

"Maybe she was too weak." Mac suggested.

"Or maybe, she knew the assaulter."

* * *

**A/N: **_You guys, please please review!!! The reviews encourage me to write and update so please please please press that little button that reads review!!! Hahahaha!!! Thanks to _**Caitlin** _and _**NYPD55Chick** _(btw, thanks for the correction!!!), you guys encouraged me to update! _


	3. revelations

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long wait!!! I've just been quite discourage about this story... well, hope you all like this!!!!! Please review... I really do need the assurance._

* * *

"She must be a really good dancer to take class here." Stella commented as she and Mac walked through the halls of the New York Ballet Company.

Mac nodded in agreement before they stopped at the front counter. "NYPD, we're here to talk to anybody associated to Ms. Kristianne Cooper."

The young lady at the desk immediately stood up, her eyes wide in surprise, and led them further through the hall. "Is she okay? Her class has been waiting for her but she didn't pick up."

"Her class?" Stella urged her to continue.

"She's a teacher here for pas de deux and pointe class. She also occasionally dances with the company, but she's much too busy with her position in the law firm to really make it a profession."

Mac and Stella couldn't help but raise their eyebrows in amazement at what they had just learned. "She's a lawyer?" Stella voiced out.

"Yes, a corporate lawyer I believe." The lady stopped in front of a door and pushed it open for them. "This is her pas de deux class. If you need me I'll just be at my desk." With that said the lady left them and Mac and Stella entered the studio.

The studio was quite vast; all its walls covered by mirrors and barres. On the left most corner was a group of teens sitting on the wooden floor. Clothed in tights, leotards and ballet shoes, they were ready to dance. There were ten girls all wearing their pointe shoes; some sat in splits while others alternately pointed and flexed their feet. Meanwhile, the ten boys simply talked to each other.

"You take the girls and I'll take the boys." Mac said as they headed towards the group.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you two?" a skinny blonde spoke up as she got out of her split.

"I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Bonasera. As you've noticed, Ms. Cooper isn't here and that's because she was attacked last night; therefore we need to question all of you. Will all of the girls please go with Detective Bonasera?" Mac informed the group.

Whispering to each other, the girls immediately got up and followed Stella to one side of the room while Mac remained with the silent boys.

"So…" Stella looked around at the thin girls that surrounded her. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

"Where is she, Flack? What in the world did you do to her?!" Danny roared as he slammed Flack against the wall of the CSI lab. Danny's anger was evident on his flushed face and scrunched up forehead; he was pissed off – end of story.

"Danny, would you ju-"

Danny cut of Flack. "I trusted you with her, Flack! I trust you with my cousin and you _fuck her over_?! You know she's been like my baby sister since her parents died!"

"Danny, it's not what-"

"Then what the hell happened, Flack?! Were you _sick_ of waiting for marriage?! Was the wait just **TOO** **long** for you, Don?! What was it?! What in the world did she do to deserve _this?!"_

"Danny, please just-"

"You know what, Flack?! I don't care about what you have to say anymore. I love that girl lying in that hospital, and I'll do anything I have to just to protect her. You fucking scarred her for life, Flack! You're the reason why she's hanging on a thread." Danny lost it and, ready to strike Flack square on the face, he swung his arm back.

"Danny! Stop it!" Stella rushed to them just as Danny's fist collided with Flack left cheek. Mac followed behind her and pulled the furious Italian from Flack who simply hung his head in defeat.

"Why should I?! He raped my baby sister, Mac! He should be put away!"

"He didn't do it, Danny… he didn't touch her." Stella informed him.

"But we think we have who did."


	4. role play

**A/N: **_Yah, I know, long wait!!! I'm so sorry. So here's your update!!!!! Thanks to _**NYPD55Chick****kaitlyn143****Lynne**_ and _**Katie**_ for reviewing!!! Yay!!! More reviews!!! You guys keep me going! So do continue to read and review!!!_

* * *

"Those are some pretty deep scratches, Jake. Want to tell us how you got them?" Stella raised an eyebrow at the nineteen year old boy in front of her. Jake Dillard was one of Kris' students; he was handsome with sandy blonde hair, stormy gray eyes and a lean built.

"She asked you a question, Jake." Mac spoke up from his seat beside Stella.

Jake simply scoffed and leaned back into his chair. "Well what can I say, boss? Me and my girl like it rough. She's all about me being in control."

"That bastard." Danny snarled from behind the glass as he watched the interrogation unfold in front of him. Flack simply stared in stony silence, his hands clenches tightly at his sides.

"Then why'd she scratch you if she's into the whole dominatrix thing." Stella shot back.

"We like to role play too you know." Jake leaned forward as his eyes connected with Stella's. He looked her up, pausing at her cleavage before looking back at her. "I could show you, if you like."

Mac had enough. "I don't think that's necessary, Jake. So what was Kristianne Cooper to you?"

"She definitely wasn't your girlfriend, Jake." Stella added.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jake was beginning to lose his composure.

"Don't even try to deny it! Your epithelials were underneath her nails and your DNA is match to the saliva of the bite mark on her hipbone! So what was that to you, Jake?! Role playing?! You role played raping her?! Is that it?!" Stella had stood up in the middle of her rant, fury evident on her face.

"She wanted it as much as I did! I loved her, damn it! I wanted her to be with me! But no – she has to go and refuse me! You should have seen her lying there… she was so beautiful… Even when she cried… God. It just felt so right to have her beneath me…"

"You're sick." Stella hissed. "How can you claim to love her after doing that to her?! She has a fiancé, Jake! That's why she refused you! She was loyal. And now you've taken the one thing that she can never get back. I hope you rot in prison for this."

Jake could only hang his head as the guard handcuffed him and led him out of the room only to be faced by a furious Danny Messer and a stony Don Flack.

"You scarred her, you bastard." Flack bitterly said. "She was so proud of your progress in the company! She wanted you to exceed and you took advantage of that! May God have pity on your soul because you're going to burn in hell for what you did to her."

Then Danny swung back his arm, his fist connecting with Jake's face.

* * *

Don Flack gently closed the door behind him before putting his keys on the bureau. He shook of his black coat and placed it into the closet room. It had been four days since the incident and Kris had finally been released from the hospital. Their condominium had been cleaned up during her stay, and a new carpet now took the place of the one stained with her blood.

With a heavy sigh he slipped off his shoes and socks and headed towards their bedroom as he tugged on his tie. Having finally entered the vast master's bedroom, he pulled off the tie, as well as his belt, and placed it on the chair of the dresser. His eyes fell on the form lying on the bed and small yet sad smile crossed Don's face. She was home, safe. Not wanting to wake her, he softly padded towards the bed and gently sat on his side.

"Don?" a soft voice called out as the form beside him stirred.

"Hey, hun; it's me." Flack replied before pressing a kiss on her forehead. Kris turned to face him, her eyes shinning with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're home." She managed to choke out as Flack lay down beside her.

"Hey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Flack tried to coax it out of her as he pulled her close to him. Kris simply pressed herself closer and took in his familiar and comforting smell. Her fingers then began to slowly unbutton his white polo, revealing the flesh of his lean torso.

"Kris, what-"

Before he could continue, Kris pressed her lips against his as her hands fumbled with the button of his slacks. Soon enough, they were both naked, Kris beneath Flack; her fingers intertwined in his hair.

"No, Kris. Stop it. We can't do this." Flack gently rolled off her and wearily rubbed a hand across his face.

"Flack, I-" Kris started before she bit down on her bottom lip and curled up into a ball. Worry crossed Flack's face as her body began to shake with sobs.

"Kris, what's going on?" Flack gently questioned as he pulled her tiny form to him. She uncurled and hid her face in his chest as Flack's arms found their way around her slender waist.

"I can't forget what happened, Don. Every single time I close my eyes I see it happening over and over again… It just won't stop." Kris finally spoke up.

"I'm never going to let anyone touch you, you hear?" Flack let go of her waist and took her face in his hands before kissing away her tears. "I love you, Kristianne Cooper and, as long as I live, I will do all I can to protect you." With that he pulled her closer to him, their fingers intertwining as the diamond on Kris' ring sparkled in the night.


	5. nothing left to say

Don Flack woke up with a small groan as his piercing blue eyes slowly opened. Kris still lay beside him; her leg strewn across his and her arm across his chest. Her eyes were still shut, a path of dried tears evident on her face as her chest rose with each breath. Flack soaked in her form, last night had been the first time they had been completely naked together and so the sight before him was completely unfamiliar. She truly was beautiful, he thought to himself as he gently brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

A small frown worked its way across Flack's handsome face as he noticed the amount of weight Kris had lost within the four days. The white sheets only covered her front and so he could not help but notice that her ribs had become evident through her porcelain colored skin. Just then Kris rolled away from him and faced the other side, curling up into a slight ball. The action only made Flack frown more. Her position had shown him the outline of her spinal cord. This wasn't good- it wasn't good at all. She had lost too much weight.

With a sigh, Flack sat up and let the blankets pool at his waist. What was he to do now? Flack wearily closed his eyes as he fell deep into thought. He had to talk to her - that was for sure. But should he tell Danny? Could he talk to the hot tempered Italian who had nearly beaten him up? Who had accused him of damning Kris? One thing for sure: they had a lot to work out.

"Good morning." Flack's eyes shot open at the sound of Kris' voice.

"Good morning, to you too." Flack replied as he lay back and pulled Kris to him. "You should go back to sleep." Flack continued as he studied the dark shadows beginning to form underneath her eyes.

"Maybe, but right now I just want to be with you." She replied with a small smile before she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"God, woman. You're going to kill me this way." Flack groaned as he pulled away from her. Their eyes connected once more and Flack could not help but let his long fingers dance across her bare side. Kris' eyes shut at the action and she unconsciously leaned closer to him.

"You've lost a lost of weight." Flack spoke up as his finger stopped at her ribs. He could practically feel the outline of each bone as he laid his hand there. Kris' eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him in confusion. "Where's that coming from?" she questioned.

"From me… You shed a lot of weight since what happened and that worries me." Flack continued causing Kris to wince. She pulled away from him and sat up, holding the sheets close to her front. "I'm going to take a shower." Was all she said before she snagged his polo from the floor, put it on and headed towards the bathroom.

Shit. Flack sat up once more and pulled his boxers on. He had to call Danny. With that decision in mind, Flack got to his feet and snagged his mobile phone from his bedside table. Having dialed his best friend's familiar number, Flack waited for Danny to pick up.

"Flack? Look man, about last week." Danny greeted. "Well… I'm sorry, ar'yt? You know how I am with Kris… she's like my baby sister, man – and seeing her lying there…" Danny paused.

"Fo'get about it, Dan. You panicked – no big." Flack replied.

"No, I won't, man. I owe you big time. You, me and dinner – what you say?"

"Yah, sure, Dan. Don't worry about it."

"So is there some other significant reason why you're calling me on your free day?"

"It's Kris…" Flack shot a cautious look at the bathroom door and headed for the balcony and away from Kris' earshot.

"What about her?" Worry was evident in Danny's voice as he prodded his friend for more information.

"She's lost a lot of weight, Messer… more than I like."

"You sure about that, Flack? You know, Kris- she's always been on the thin side, with her dancing and history…"

"I know, Danny, but this is more than that. She's thinner than usual- hell I can count her ribs if I wanted to!" Flack raised his voice.

"That's bad, man… that's very bad. We gotta talk to her before this gets worse."

"When?"

"Ima pop in after work, aryt? You just keep her occupied- and, Flack?"

"Yah?"

"Try to get her to eat."

"You know I always do. See yah, Messer." with that Flack flipped his phone shut and headed back into the master's bedroom. The bathroom door was still closed and Flack could hear the shower running. What was taking her so long? He placed his phone down and cautiously pushed the bathroom door open.

Steam immediately assaulted him as the hot air from the showerhead escaped past him- and then the soft sobs reached his ears. Flack immediately pulled the opaque sliding door of the shower open only to see Kris huddled in a corner.

Her skin was raw from scrubbing and the ugly bite mark on her hipbone had begun to bleed from it. Tears ran freely down her face and mingled with the almost scalding hot water.

"Shit." Flack silently cursed as he reached for the cold water knob and turned it on to neutralize the hot water. He then rushed to Kris' side and pulled her to his lap. She trembled underneath his touch and so Flack reached for his polo on the floor and covered her with it. He pressed a kiss against her temple and just held her as she cried; for they both knew that nothing could be said to erase what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: **_No one reviewed the last chapter... :-( but it get a lot of notifications that people have favorited me and put me on their alert list. I appreciate that, I really do but... I'd love to actually get reviews. Please???_ **This story might be put on hold**_... I'm losing inspiration and encrouagement. So sorry._


	6. what you need

**A/N:**_ Woah!!!! Reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Here's a long and quick update to show how much you guys have inspired me! _

* * *

Flack had no idea how long they had stayed in the shower; Kris crying in his arms. She had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago and Flack had no idea how he was to get up. His legs had cramped from the position and the only way he could possibly stand was to wake Kris up - that was something he just couldn't do.

Just the familiar sound of the door bell resounded throughout their condominium. It rung once more, followed by a knock. "Yoh, Flack! It's Messer! Open up why don't you." The muffled voice of Danny Messer reached Flack's ears. Crap. How was he to open the door? Hopefully, Messer still had Kris' key to the condo.

He must have had it for Flack soon heard the door swing open. "In here Messer!" Flack called out before pulling Kris closer to him. The shirt had become transparent from the water and so he tried to shield her body from view.

"Woah- am I intruding on something?" Danny immediately looked away upon entering the bathroom.

"Shut it, Messer. I need some help here. Do you think you can shut the shower and toss me a towel?"

"A'yt. I can do that." Still averting his eyes, Messer reached for the shower knob and turned it off. He then proceeded to toss a white towel towards Flack.

"Thanks." Flack replied as he caught the dry towel with one hand. He then wrapped it around Kris' now trembling frame before turning once more to Messer. "Can you get her? My legs are cramping and I don't wanna wake her up."

"You owe me an explanation, Flack." Was Messer's only reply before he took Kris from Flack. A frown worked its way upon Danny's face as he felt her diminished weight. "Damn Flack, you weren't joking when you said she lost weight."

Flack simply shot him a look as he slowly got to his feet and winced at the new sensation spreading through his legs. Getting the other white towel, he pat himself dry and took Kris back into his arms.

"What happened, Flack?" Danny softly asked. Flack simply shook his head before answering. "I'll explain it later… Ima just take her to bed. Feel free to raid the kitchen."

Flack then headed back towards the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Having peeled off his polo, he thoroughly dried Kris and clothed her with a fresh pair of underwear, girl boxers and a white tank top. After placing a kiss atop her head, he made his way to the kitchen.

"You gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to drag it out of you." Danny asked before taking a bite out of his strawberry pop tart.

"She's falling apart, Dan… He broke her – he fucking broke her." Flack let out as his fists tightened.

"What do you mean, Don?"

"She barely eats – you saw how much she's lost within only five days. Then last night…" Flack ran a hand through his hair.

"Last night…"

"I came home to find her in tears. She wouldn't tell me why she was crying. And then… we almost had sex… I had to stop her before things got too far. It was then she admitted that she constantly remembered what had happened to her. She hated it… This morning… after calling you, I found her rubbing her skin raw as she cried… damn it, Dan… If you had just seen how torn she was-" Flack choked on the lump that had formed in his throat. He buried his face in his hands as hot tears prickled his eyes.

"Flack, I…" Danny trailed off as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Let's give her time first, alright? Then will go from there."

"Dan?" a soft voice caused the two men to turn towards the doorway. There stood Kris looking tinier than before, her face pale as she leaned on the door frame for support.

"Hey, Kris." Dan's voice softened, affection evident. "You feeling alright?"

A forced smile appeared on her face. "I'm perfect."

"Want something to eat?" Flack questioned as he got up and made his way to her.

"No, it's okay. I'll just get some water." She pressed a kiss on his cheek before heading towards the fridge. Just as Flack and Danny exchanged a look, the sound of shattering glass reached their ears.

"Kris!" Flack hurried to the prone brunette now lying on the floor as shards of the glass she had been holding surrounded her.

"I've got a pulse." Danny stated as he put two fingers to her jugular vein. "Kris, can you hear me?" He gently shook her arm as Flack took her into his arms. A soft moan then escaped her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Thank God…" Flack softly whispered before he headed towards the living room and lay her down on the plush couch. "You need to eat something, Kris." Flack said as he let her lean into him. Kris simply shrugged as she stared at her hands.

"Kris, we're serious. You scared us back there." Danny added as he took a seat in the couch adjacent them.

"I don't need this, okay?" was Kris' only reply as she pulled away from Flack and pulled her knees close to her chest.

"What you need is to eat." Flack's tone became steely as he tried to reason out with his fiancée.

"Don't tell me what I need, Flack!" Kris hissed as she stood up, suddenly angry.

"I'm worried about you, Kris! We all are!" Flack got to his feet as well.

"You don't know shit, Flack! You don't know shit, so don't you dare-"

"Dare what?! Dare care? 'Cause it's a little too late for you to tell me that!"

"You know what; I really don't want to see you right now!"

"Fine! I'm gone!" Flack spat. He then walked away, grabbing his black trench coat before slamming the door behind him.

"Kris…" Danny started- and then she fell to the ground, her back heaving with sobs.


	7. history

"Kris, I…" Danny trailed off and instead crouched down to her. He pulled the broken girl to him and simply held her in his arms as she cried.

"I don't deserve him, Dan… I don't." Kris finally sobbed out as she clung onto her cousin for dear life.

"What are you talking about, Kris?"

"I'm… I'm dirty, Dan… How can I make him marry me when I can no longer offer him my virginity?" Her voice was so small and full of emotion that Danny could not help but feel her pain as well.

"No, you're not dirty, Kris. You're not and you never will be. What happened to you… it was terrible but it doesn't make you any less of a person, ya' know?"

"I don't know anymore, Danny… I don't know…"

* * *

Tantalizing deep blue eyes stared off into space as meaningless chatter filled the bar. With a sigh, Don Flack took hold of his beer and took a gulp.

"Easy there, cowboy." Stella greeted as she sat down beside the desolate detective. "Dan told me you might need a friend to talk to right now."

"He did, did he?" Flack took another chug of beer before motioning to the bartender for another one.

"Flack, what happened?" Stella queried, worry evident in her eyes.

Uneasy silence fell between them as Flack drained his fourth beer of the day. With that, he finally turned to face Stella. Pain swam in his piercing blue eyes, his face slightly flushed from the alcohol. "Kris… she had it tough growing up, ya' know? Her parents were always out at work and always expected a lot from her. She grew up used to doing what they wanted and pushing herself to her breaking point just to make them happy. Thing is, dancing kept her sane. Her parents had entered her in New York Ballet Academy since she was three and it was the one thing that she loved as much as they did, and yet they never watched a show. Not once did they take the time to see her dance. It killed her- and yet she loved them like anything.

When she was fourteen… her parents died on a business trip. Their private jet got caught up in a storm and crashed on the way to Europe. Kris found out on her birthday.

Imagine that? Turning fifteen and finding out that you are now the heir to a billion dollar law firm that encompasses the country, Europe and Australia. Then, before she knew it, she was living with Danny and his parents. "

"Flack, I…" Stella started.

"Stell… I love her, I really do." Flack's eyes connected with hers. "But I don't know if I can save her…"

* * *

"You okay, man?" Danny greeted as he steadied Flack. Flack's face was flushed; he had obviously had too much to drink.

"Yah, yah; I'm aryt. How is she?" Flack pulled away from Danny and plopped onto the couch, his head spinning.

"She fell asleep so I put her to bed. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Messer."

"Flack, I…" Danny trailed off as Flack's soft snores filled the room. With a sigh, Danny pushed the rest of Don's tall frame onto the couch and draped a blanket over him. What was he to do know?

His head swimming with questions, Danny left the condominium and drove back to his own apartment. There he was met by the site of Montana cooking spaghetti.

"Evening." Danny grumbled into Lindsey's neck before kissing her collarbone.

"How's Kris doing?" Lindsey replied as she turned off the stove and faced Danny. He pulled away from her and ran a hand through his spiked hair before leaning against the counter.

"She's falling apart, Linds…"

"How so? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I dunno… It's just…" Waiting for Danny to continue, Lindsey kept her silence. "When Kris first moved in with me and my family… she seemed okay, you know? She always put up a happy front around us and we all thought she was dealing. Ma and Pa were never really home to supervise us and when they were, Kris was at school busy with all her extra curriculars or at the ballet academy.

But a month later… we started noticing that she was losing a lot of weight. She always made excuses and, well… we believed her. We just didn't think that she had actually been falling into depression.

Then one day…" Danny stopped and composed himself once more before continuing. "Kris and I… we'd become close within that month. She was always so full of life and we'd always spend boring family gatherings together. So when she moved in with us… we took full advantage and would go out together. But then… that night… I never knew she was going through so much pain…"

"Dan… what happened that night?"

"I dunno, Monroe. It had been a good day." Danny's eyes connected with Lindsey; him using her gaze as a form of support. "It was around 6, and I had gone up to call Kris for dinner. We hadn't shared a meal with her that whole week, so we were determined to have her sit down with us and narrate how her week had been. I knocked on her bedroom door but no one answered, so I let myself in. I figured… ya know, that she was asleep or something. But she wasn't… The door to her bathroom was ajar so I called out her name.

"Kris? Can I come in?"

No reply… I noticed that steam was filtering out so I started to worry. I mean, she wasn't answering. So I entered and… She was so thin, Linds. I could see her spinal cord through her thin white tank top… I could even see each rib.

And the blood… she had cut herself so deep that a small pool of blood had formed around her prone form. All I could do was shout for help. I thought I had lost her… and now… I'm afraid that I'm losing her all over again."


	8. not so innocent

Flack wearily rubbed a hand across his face as his head pounded. With a groan, he got to his feet and stumbled towards the kitchen for pain killers and a cup of coffee. Having done that, Flack felt slightly better and headed towards the bedroom as he discarded his clothes.

Clad in only his dark jeans, Flack stopped in his tracks as he took in Kris' form. Slightly shivering from the cold air nipping at her exposed legs, arms and stomach, she lay sprawled across the King Sized bed. Letting out a deep breath, Flack ran a hand through his hair before heading towards her and pulling a blanket over her. Kris continued to shiver, and so Flack joined her within the comforts of the blanket and pulled her towards him as he tried to warm her up.

"Don…" It came as a soft whisper from Kris' lips as she pushed herself closer towards him.

"Yes, love?" Glad that she no longer seemed to be mad at him, he pressed a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have shouted at you that way." Her eyes finally flickered open and met his in a piercing gaze.

"Forget about it, doll. I know you're dealing with a lot and I should-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for anything, Don Flack." With that said, Kris pressed her lips against his as his hand snaked its way through her hair and pulled her closer to him. His other hand ran down her arm and rested on her hip as she slung a leg over his waist.

Nipping at her neck, Flack flipped her onto her back as he straddled her. Kris suppressed a moan before placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away. She sat up, half her body still pinned against his before planting a hickey on his shoulder bone. Kris then proceeded to hold his head close to her lips. "Don Flack, I love you and all but you're not getting any until we're married." Her hot breath tickled him. Having placed another kiss on his jaw, she continued. "Three more months Flack and then you'll see just how much I love you."

"For a devout Roman Catholic, you aren't as innocent as you make yourself out to be." Flack whispered into her neck before marking her as well.

Kris let out a small laugh before she wriggled free from his hold and got off the bed. "Why, detective, I have no idea what you're talking about." Her eyes wide and full of innocence, Kris shot him a small smile before heading towards the washroom.

Flack could only smile and plop back against the pillows. His Kris was finally resurfacing from beneath the broken shell of a girl that she had been. He had to thank Messer.

* * *

"Yoh, Messer! Wait up!"

Danny Messer stopped in his tracks and turned around at the voice of his best friend. "What is it, Flack? I've got a couple of tests to run." Danny questioned once Flack had caught up. The two then proceeded walking towards the lab.

"Well, Messer… I just wanted to say thanks." Flack replied.

"Wait a minute. I'ma guessing this has to do with a certain Ms. Cooper?" Danny raised an eyebrow as he stopped walking to face Flack.

At Danny's words, a lopsided grin worked its way upon Flack's face. "Yeah… She's getting better. Whatever you told her… it helped."

"Ahuh… and I'm guessing that you're reaping the benefits of that talk." Danny commented as he pointedly looked at the hickey poking from underneath Flack's collar.

"Shut it, Messer, your sporting a rather nasty love bite yourself." Flack pointed out as he raised his eyebrows.

"Aryt, aryt." Danny raised his hands in mock resignation just as Stella bumped into them. "Yoh, Stell, what's the hurry all about?"

"Sorry, Danny. Kris and I have some shopping to do." Stella informed them as she shot Flack a grin.

"Ah… so she took up my suggestion on taking some time out." Danny commented.

"Shopping? All of the things you suggested, you suggested shopping?" Flack let out a groan. "Come on, Messer! What happened to friendship?"

"Don't worry about it, Flack. You guys have a fortune between yourselves. You'll barely feel the burn of the spree." Stella grinned as she patted Flack on the back.

"That's not the point, Stell… I'm running out of closet space!"

* * *

**A/N: **_A happy chapter for you all! Now come on and review!!! All I want is three reviews or more for inspiration to write the next chap!!! Please!!! Stella and Kris' shopping spree is coming up, as well as some in dept conversation between... now that's a secret. Do review!!!! _


	9. so she dances

"Stell! Thanks so much for coming!" Dressed in a short white pleated skirt, white kitten heels and a pink Top Shop backless, Kris greeted Stella.

"It was no problem. After all, I love shopping as much as any other girl." Stella replied with a small laugh as she hooked arms with the younger girl. "So, where we headed to?"

Kris shot Stella a mischievous grin before answering. "Tiffany's."

More than three hours had passed, and Stella and Kris found themselves seated across each other in the nearby Starbucks, numerous shopping bags surrounding them.

"So Stell, I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

Kris bit down on her bottom lip before shyly shrugging and looking at her hands. "Well… Stell… You've been a really big support since, well, since what happened. Within these past months, I've found a great friend and confidant in you, and so… I was wondering if you could be my maid – of – honor…" Kris hesitantly glanced up to meet Stella's warm gaze.

"Of course, Kris. I'd like that. You have no idea how much of a little sister you've become to me." With that said, Stella gently squeezed Kris' hand before continuing onto their initial conversation.

From afar, Don Flack Jr. smiled. "I think an hour of waiting wouldn't hurt." He said to Mac.

"I agree. So since we've got an hour of waiting ahead of us… care to tell me how you met her?"

Flack could only laugh. "You're in for a trip down memory lane, Mac."

_flashback_

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
she blows back the hair from her face  
she turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
even her shadow has grace_

The crowd seemed to separate in ripples as they made way for the soloist of the ballet. It had been the opening gala of the New York Ballet's newest production, Giselle, and Don Flack Sr. and Jr. had been invited to watch and have cocktails after. It was then that he saw her, the prima ballerina who had danced the lead of Giselle.

When he first laid eyes on her, he felt his breath get caught in his throat; she was beautiful in her simple off-white Channel cocktail dress. Her reddish brown locks cascaded past her shoulders in soft waves as she smiled at all who greeted her. It was when her eyes met his that he knew she was the epitome of innocence.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
she lifts her hands up to the sky  
she moves with the music  
the song is her lover  
the melody's making her cry  
_

Her soulful green eyes met his in a piercing gaze. Shyly, she looked down and shot him a soft smile. He could not help but return the smile only to notice a small tear at the corner of her eye. There was something deeper to her, a pain beneath her innocence.

_So she dances  
in and out of the crowd like a glance  
this romance is  
from afar calling me silently  
_

And then she looked away, turning away from his gaze. She glided through the crowd, politely refusing the snacks offered to her before she slid out of his view. Would he go after her? Could he? _Damn it, Flack. Don't spook the girl out._ He scolded himself and yet his feet led him after her.

_A waltz for the chance I should take  
but how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
her rhythm is my beating heart_

A small smile crossed his face as he took in the fine outline of her bare back illuminated by the moonlight.

"That's the big dipper, right there." Flack made himself known as he stood behind her. She immediately turned at the sound of his voice, her hands flying to his chest in surprise. "I'm sorry for startling you, doll." He backed away yet his eyes never left hers.

"It's okay." She shot him a sheepish grin before facing the sky once more.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her_

"Congratulations on your performance." He continued.

"Thank you." And then she looked up at him from underneath her long eyelashes. "I don't think I got your name, monseiur."

"Detective Don Flack Jr." He took her small hand into his and kissed the back of it before letting go. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kristianne Cooper."

"Detective, is it?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'm. That's how I know your name."

"Ah… and the fact that it's splashed across the program booklet has absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"Absolutely nothing, Ms. Cooper."

"Alright then, what's my middle name?" she grinned at him as amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"And if I get it right… will you dance with me?"

"You've got a deal, detective. I'll even take you out to dinner after this."

Flack raised his eyebrows and prayed to God that he could think of something good. "Messer." And the words tumbled out, showing exactly who his best friend was.

Kris' eyes widened in surprise. "Wow…"

Choking back his surprise, Flack extended his hand towards her. "I believe you owe me a dance, Madam."

"I believe I do." And so she slipped her hand into his; Flack leading the way back into the ballroom. The music began to play and the two got onto the dance floor, all eyes on them.

_When I close my eyes I can see  
the spotlights are bright on you and me  
we've got the floor  
and you're in my arms  
how could I ask for more?_

"Lavender." Flack whispered as he held Kris close; his hands on her hips as she encircled her arms around his neck. She looked up at him in surprise before a small smile graced her delicate features.

"And chamomile." She whispered back before burying her face in his chest.

"Doll… I think I definitely have to see you again."

"Don't worry, detective. I still owe you dinner."

_end of flashback_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Song is "So She Dances" by Josh Groban and... oh yeah...before I update again... **THREE REVIEWS PLEASE**!!!! It seems that I'm losing my audience and their encouragement... :-( _


	10. nightmare

**A/N:**_ First of all, thank you SOOOO much to the five wonderful reviewers (Krispy Kreme and bear hugs to you all!!!): **AmylovesDanny** (Thank you so much for your support!!!!), **DancinThroughLife** (I'm so glad that you're a cheerer for me!!! Yay you!!!), **kaitlyn143** (Here's your update!!!! Thank so much!!!), **cheymon** (It's okay!!! What matters is that you made the time to review even if it wasn't on the same day as when you read it. Thanks so much for taking the time!!!) and **ComputerRejected** (Hahaha!!! I needed that enouragement!!! You will never be rejected by me!!! hahahah!). Now here's your quick update!!! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!!!! **Three reviews before the next chapter please!!!** It's good to know that I still have an audience!!! _

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Flack questioned, his fingers intertwined with his fiancée's as they headed towards Kris' z4 BMW.

"Yeah… Stella's been a great friend. Thanks for introducing us." With that said Kris pecked him on the cheek and plopped her bags into the trunk.

The drive home was a quiet yet comfortable one, and despite the New York traffic, the two made it home within an hour. Having put away the newly acquired bags, shoes, jewelry, and clothes, Flack headed towards the kitchen to order dinner.

"What do you want, Kris? Chinese, pizza, Mickey D, KFC or Italian?" Flack called out as he rummaged through the take – out directory.

"How about, for a change, we sleep in." Kris suggested as she entered the kitchen, clad in brown girl boxers and Flack's white wife beater.

He let out a sigh before turning around. "You know I have to eat, and so do you." Flack pulled her to him and let her fiddle with his tie.

"And you know I love it when you're in a tie." She replied before yanking his tie in order to pull him to her and press her lips to his.

"Now, doll, I'm not falling for the seduce – the – detective card." He smiled against her kiss before kissing her on the forehead.

"Foine…" Kris pouted. "Italian then."

"Good call, love." Flack replied with a laugh before ordering them some white sauce pasta, a salad and two calzones.

Dinner was uneventful. Kris had reluctantly eaten some salad and calzone before heading towards the bedroom. With a heavy sigh she snuggled deep under covers while Flack took a shower. Shooting a glance at the bathroom door, she silently slipped out of bed and reached for the tin box underneath the bed. Kris, having grabbed a jacket and slippers, headed out of the condominium, and let the door close behind her.

"Where have you been?" were the first words that greeted Kris when she entered the bedroom, half an hour later. She froze for a moment before shrugging.

"I just went out for a breath of fresh air." She replied as she pulled off her jacket and joined him on the bed.

"Yeah?" Flack raised an unbelieving eyebrow before pulling her to him. He pressed his face against her hair and froze at the unexpected smell. "You've been smoking." He let go of her and studied her face.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me, Kris. I'm not stupid."

She shrugged as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't want to talk about it, Flack."

"Well, I do." Flack sat up and set his gaze more intently on her. "It isn't good for you, Kris. We both know that. What if your lungs close up and you don't have your inhaler? Or what if you slowly deprive your brain of oxygen because your lungs get filled up with too much fluid?" Kris kept silent but finally met his eyes. "What if I'm not around and something happens, Kris? What will I do if I lose you?" his voice softened.

"I'm sorry." Kris finally spoke up as she threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his broad chest. "I'll quit." She murmured as he ran a comforting hand through her silky locks.

"How long has this been going on, Kris?"

"A while… It'll stop, Don. I promise… Can we just drop it now?"

"Okay, doll. Okay." He pressed another kiss on her head before pulling her beneath the covers. Gently, he trailed kisses on her face and ran his hand through her hair till she slowly fell asleep. With a small smile, Flack pressed one last kiss on her forehead and let sleep overcome him.

However, the shores of sleep did not claim him for long, for the petrified screams of his fiancée soon filled the room.

"Kris? Kris, wake up." He gently shook her as she trashed, tears streaming down her face.

"No! Please! Stop it." She sobbed out as she struggled against an imaginary hand.

"Kris! It's just a dream." Flack's shaking became more urgent as panic flooded his features.

"DON'T DO IT! Please! Don't do it! DON!" and then she curled up in a ball, her body heaving with sobs as she relived what had happened.

"Wake up, Kris! You have to wake up!" Tears had filled Flack's eyes as her words deafened him. And then the nightmare was over, she finally awoke and wrapped herself around his tall frame as she cried.

"He wouldn't stop, Don. He wouldn't let me go." She sobbed in his chest as he held on tightly to her. "And I kept on calling and calling but no one came, no one stopped him" her sobs subsided as he soothingly ran his hand through her hair.

"It's over, Kris. We've locked him away and he's never going to touch you again. Okay, love? I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I promise." He smiled down at her. She shook her head and pulled away before tugging at his wife beater and helping him out of it.

"This won't happen again?" she whispered as she lay her head on his chest once more and ran her fingers over the ugly scar that marred his right side. Flack stiffened at her words before letting out a sigh.

"You know it's a part of the job requirement, Kris."

"Then don't make a promise you can't make."

"Kris…"

"Just… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's okay, doll. I understand that you're worried, but I'll be extra careful, just for you, okay? I'll even do it to the point of being called chicken."

Kris let out a small laugh before pressing a kiss on his lips. "I don't care what they say, as long as you're my chicken."

"Gladly."


	11. Devon

**A/N:**_ Wow!!!! 32 reviews!!!! gasp I'm so shocked and ECSTATIC even though I'm down with the flu!!!! Thank you, thank you to these wonderful reviewers: **Ahava96** (Gosh!!!! You're a doll!!! Thank you so much for reviewing six chapters!!!! You truly made my day!!!! snaps for you!!!!), **love-awakening** (Really!!! Aw!!! You're making me blush!!! Hahahahah! Thanks!!!!), **Aphina** (Thanks for making the time to review, hun. It's greatly appreciated!!!), **ComputerRejected** (Hahahah! Keep the encouragement coming!!!! And say thanks to your boyfriend for me!!!!), **AmylovesDanny** (sure!!! Go ahead!!! But I'd love it if you maybe put a disclaimer and hey... maybe you can cast Kris as one of your characters!!! Hahahahah!!!!), **Aofie** (Hahahah! Thanks!!!! I pretty much wanted to show the different side of Flack. Glad you like it and I hope I continue you dragging you into reviewing!!!). Here's a quick update!!!! **Three reviews before the next chapter please!!!** I heart you all!!! _

_PS. Do forgive all errors... I'm kinda woozy with meds for my flu. Hahahah! But I made sure to update this ASAP cuz ya'll inspired me!!!!_

* * *

Don Flack looked down at the woman in his arms; she was still fast asleep, her head on his bare chest while her hand unconsciously clutched onto his arm as if he would vanish at any moment. Her breathing was slightly uneven and yet a somewhat peaceful smile was sprawled across her face. With a sigh, he pressed a gentle kiss against Kris' forehead and, with his free hand, brushed her hair away from his face. He hated what he had to do, but he had no choice. Gently, he slid her head off him and broke her grip on his arm, and then, with one last kiss, he was gone.

It was when the sunlight finally crept its way through the blinds and into the room that Kris finally awoke. With a frown, she realized that she was alone, and so she looked around for any sign of Flack only to find none.

Sitting up and flipping open her Motorola Krazor, she stifled a yawn and pressed the speed dial. A ring, two more, three, seven… and still no answer. Kris' frown deepened as all four of her calls went unanswered. Finally, she dialed a completely different number.

_"Bonasera."_

"Hey, Stell… It's Kris. Um… by any chance, would you know where Don is?"

_"He isn't with you?"_

"No… I was hoping he was with you guys."

_"Well, I'm sorry, hun, but I haven't seen him all day."_

"Oh God…" Kris looked at the watch. "It's four pm? How could he have not wakened me up?" Kris let out a frustrated growl as she got to her feet. "Thanks, Stell."

_"No problem. I'll keep an eye out for him, okay?"_

"That would be great. Bye." And with that, Kris flipped her phone shut and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Don muffled a moan as the blonde bit him playfully on his jaw. She trailed more kisses along his neck and slowly made her way down as she pressed her hips against his. "Dev…" Don murmured before he turned the tables around and pinned her against the wall. He bit her shoulder as his hand crept inside her shirt. Letting out a moan, Devon tugged at the ends of his wife beater and ground her hips against his. "You know I want you, Flack. Why resist?" she sucked on his neck and slid her hands across his body causing Flack to let out a growl. 

It was then that Devon's head shot up. "Did you hear that?"

Flack let go of Devon and headed towards the sound only to see a man jump out the window. "Shit! He took my purse!" Flack resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Devon's comment.

"Stay put, Dev. I've got to make a call."

In a matter of minutes, CSIs were flooding his pretend apartment and searching for clues. "Flack?" astonishment filled Stella's face as she came face – to – face with the detective.

"Shit." Flack muttered.

"Donnie! This is so cool." Devon giggled as she bounded towards Flack and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Stella, this is my girlfriend, Devon. Devon this is Stella Bonasera, one of the CSIs that I work with."

"It's nice to meet you." Devon shot Stella a grin while Stella simply looked at Flack in disbelief. He looked away only to have Devon press a kiss on his neck.

"Wow, Flack. You must be _really_ lucky to have such a _loving_ girlfriend." Sarcasm dripped from Stella's words as she shot him a disgusted look. Flack could only bow his head as Stella walked away from him.

"Stell!" Stella had just walked out of the apartment only to have Don chase after her and pull her into a corner.

"You're a real bastard, do you know that Don Flack?" Stella hissed.

"Stell, it's not what it looks like."

"Then what in the world is that ditz doing in your shirt! Huh, Flack?"

"Damn it, Stell! It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard from a guy whose _fiancée_ is madly in love with him."

"You don't understand, Stell!"

"What don't I understand, Don?! 'Cause from where I'm standing that looked a lot like you _**cheating**_ on Kris!"

"I love Kris, so don't you dare throw accusations at me like that!"

"And why the hell not, Flack? So you can marry her, sleep with her and then leave her?"

Flack stepped away from her as pain swam in his eyes. "Damn Stell… did Frankie leave you with such a cold and bitter heart?"

"Fuck you, Flack. Fuck you." And with that, Stella was gone.

With a growl Flack turned around and slammed his fist in the wall; for once, he hated his job.


	12. walking away

**A/N:**_ Oh my Gosh!!!! REVIEWS!!!! I'm so happy!!!!! So here's a QUICK update for you and I'm gonna start on the next chap already!!! See!!! Reviews encouragement and inspiration updates!!!! Keep it up!!! Thanks to my FABULOUS reviewers: **love-awakening** (I know... It makes me sad that Flack did that... :-( and the angst shall continue for now... sob...Hahahah!!!! Now you're making me blush again!!!! ), **ComputerRejected** (Hahaha! Yeah?!?!?! Lucky you!!!! And thank so much for the keyboard power!!! It worked!!! Hahahaha!), **Horationfan101** (Hahahah!!! I loved the scene too!!!!! and Devon... rar!!!! I haven't even been able to watch that episode but... from what I've seen... I HATE HER!!!! hahahahah!!!!), **juniper holly** (Hahaha! No! I guess I should have explained it, huh? Cause if you notice, in chap 8, Stella says that they have a fortune between the both of them. Between is the key word there. Kris is really rich cause her parents left her an internationally acclaimed law firm when they died, and then Don, got inheritance from his Godfather who was one of the old rich families. Hehehe... my bad!!!!! ), **CrAzyChIc22** (Here's your upate!!!! Wasn't it quick?!!! Hahahaha!), **kaitlyn143** (Thankchu for the review!!! huggles!!!!). **Three more reviews before the next chapter please!!!!** _

* * *

Kris slowly made her way through the mall, idly passing by the stores without really looking. Her mind was raising a mile a minute and she just couldn't be alone right now. God, she would love to have a cigarette right now, but she had promised Don that she would quit, and Kristianne Messer Cooper was a woman of her word. When she made a promise, she kept to it; and when you earned her trust, she was forever loyal.

It was just as she made her way past Tony Roma's that she saw them. There, within the glass walls of the restaurant, sat Flack and Devon. The two had their fingers intertwined and we're sharing a plate of pasta. Kris froze in her tracks, her eyes widening in horror as she took in the scene in front of her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as her hands curled into balls. She couldn't believe her eyes… the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend all eternity with was with another woman.

Then piercing blue eyes met sorrowful green orbs. Kris let out a choked sob as she kept Flack's gaze. A single tear found its way down her face, and then she ran; she ran as fast as she could. She pushed past shoppers, families and lovers and jumped into her car. And then she zoomed away, neglecting stop lights and traffic signs. She had to get as far away from that place as she could. Somehow, she found herself in front of the CSI lab. Without thinking, she got out of her car and ran to Stella's office.

"Kris?" Stella looked up in shock as the young woman she had come to love like a sister barged into her office.

"Flack… he." And then the dam broke. Gasping for air, Kris fell onto the ground.

"Oh my God!" Stella hurried to the broken girl and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Sh… what happened?"

After half an hour of tears, Kris finally lay spent against Stella. She could only stare blankly at the wall ahead of her as she relayed what had happened. "He doesn't love me, Stell. He's found some other woman to make him happy, and I can't blame him… If she makes him happy, then who am I to hold him back?" she was suddenly so calm – that scared Stella.

"Who told you?"

"I saw- " she suddenly looked at Stella. "You knew?"

Letting out a sigh, Stella replied. "We were called to a crime scene today… Some spy stole this ditz's purse and… from the way things looked… Flack and Devon – the – ditz were about to…" she simply trialed off.

"Oh… I understand." And then Kris shakily got to her feet and forced a smile upon her face. "Thank you, Stella. I'm sorry for having disturbed you."

"Kris… where are you going to go now?"

"I have my own place… The penthouse my parents left me is still around, so I guess… well, I might as well move back there."

"Kris, no. I don't want you to be alone… why don't you stay with me?"

"I can't Stell… I've already asked too much from you."

"Nonsense, Kris. You haven't asked anything from me. Come on, I'm not taking no as an answer." And then she gently pulled Kris towards the door.

"But… work?"

"My shift ended a couple of minutes ago. Let's go and get you some stuff and then we can head towards my apartment, okay?"

"No… Stell… I can't make you spend on me…"

"And I refuse to let you live alone."

"Then… maybe you can come and stay with me?"

Stella paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay." And then the two made their way to Kris' car. They passed by Stella's place first, and then they headed towards Kris and Flack's apartment.

The two made their way into the apartment only to find Flack waiting for them.

"Kris, I-" Flack started as he walked towards her in long strides.

"It's okay, Donald. I'm just here to pick up my stuff." And then she pushed past him and headed towards the bedroom. She grabbed a big duffel bag from the closet and quickly began grabbing the clothes and things she'd need.

"Where are you going?" Flack could only watch from the doorway. Stella was no where to be seen –probably giving the two some time to talk.

"To my place." She zipped the duffel bag and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, Donald… I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to make you happy."

"Kris, no; I love you. Please, just listen to me." He encircled his long fingers around her slender wrist. Kris looked up at him, desperation and pain filling her eyes.

"Why Flack? That Devon girl… do you love her?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you with her?"

"Because… I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Flack."

"Not this time, Kris… I have to do this…"

"Why? You have to explain this to me, Donald. You can't just tell me that you have no choice."

"I can't, Kris. Not right now… I can't."

"Then I can't stay with you." And then she pulled away.

"I love you, Kristianne Cooper. Isn't that enough?" Flack asked. Kris didn't bother to turn around to face him. "I'm not sure you do, Donald. I'm not sure you do."

"Kris…"

"Forget about it, Flack. As long as you're happy…" with that said, Kris walked out of the bedroom to see Stella waiting for her. The older woman wrapped an arm around the petite girl, and slowly, they walked away from Don Flack's sight.


	13. dreaming with a broken heart

**A/N:**_ First of all... I'm fairly upset right now... actually I'm INCREDIBLY pissed off... so... do make me happy and review this. Thanks to: **Hunt.TaylorJointFictions** (Haha.. It was quite emotional, wasn't it? Thanks so much for the comments!!! ), **AmylovesDanny** (Hahahah! HATE DEVON!!!! Here's you're answer!!! The reason will be fully expounded on in the following chapter. Oh... and how is it going with your other fic???), **love - awakening** (here's your update!!!!), **kaitlyn143** (I'm so glad you love it!!! do keep on reading and reviewing!!!). **Three more reviews before I post the next chapter please!!!**_

_PS. Song is John Mayer's "Dreaming with a Broken Heart"

* * *

_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
_

Don's eyes flickered open; his hand unconsciously sprawled across a pillow where she used to lay. He shut his eyes close and buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let her go like that? He sat up and got to his knees, and for once, put his hands together to pray. _If You're really there… then bring her back into my arms._ And then a tear found its way across his handsome face. He pounded his fists against the bed as a strangled scream escaped his lips.

_  
When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with your crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... _

He knocked once more on the door of Kris' penthouse, a bouquet of Chrysanthemum Daisies in hand. Finally, after a week of waiting outside the door, it swung open, but it wasn't her. Stella simply shook her head.

"Please, Stell… I have to see her."

"I don't think she wants to see you right now, Flack."

"You don't understand; I have to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Don…" and then the door closed once more, Don dropping his head in defeat.

_  
Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Baby won't you get them if I did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
_

He slammed his fist against the wall repeatedly as pain and sorrow washed over him. The Chrysanthemums seemed to mock him from their place on the table. With a growl, Don Flack grabbed them and ripped them apart with his bleeding hands. She was gone…

_  
When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

Three blocks away, Kris lay huddled in a ball. Her tear-filled eyes stared blankly at the wall as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Stella was at work – the emptiness had begun to gnaw at Kris from the inside. She shakily got to her feet and headed towards her bedroom; it was when she saw her open wardrobe that she let out a sob. There, on a hanger, was one of Don's shirts. He had left some of his clothes at her place before they had moved into the new apartment that he had bought with some of the inheritance his wealthy Godfather had left him.

She pulled it off the hanger and desperately clung onto it as sobs racked her body. How was she to move on? How was she to be happy when the one person who had put her back together had left her? She loved him… need she say more?

Not being able to take it, she slid out of her clothes and into Don's white polo. It hung loosely on her tiny frame, and yet she didn't care, she just wanted his smell to be as close to her as possible. Before she could do more, the doorbell rang. Thinking Stella had forgotten her keys, she slowly headed towards the door and wiped her tears away. With a deep breath, Kris opened the door only to have tears stream down her face once more.

"Kris, I…" he couldn't find the words to say.

And suddenly she was in his arms, her face buried in his chest. Don scooped her into his arms and shut the door behind them before he brought them to her bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Tears clung onto the tips of her long eyelashes as she looked up at him.

To his surprise, Kris pulled off his shirt and pressed herself against him.

"She could give you what I couldn't?" she whispered before peeling the polo that he owned off of her body.

"No, Kris-" she cut him off with a kiss as she tugged at his sweatpants. She pulled it off him and slid her silky legs against his just before Don straddled her. He placed a soft kiss on the white scars on her wrist and – after frowning – on the newly self – inflicted wounds on her flat stomach. Trailing kisses along her neck, Don intertwined their fingers.

"She could never give me anything that you couldn't." Don looked deep into her tear filled eyes. "I wasn't with her because she made me happy or because she could offer me sex. I never slept with her; do you understand that, Kris?"

Kris shook her head as a small tear slid down her face. Don let out a frustrated growl before continuing. "I love you, Marie Kristianne Messer Cooper. You have my heart, my soul, my everything. I don't care about Devon; I care about you. Devon is a job. Something I have to do in order to uncover a mafia drug deal. But you… You're someone I need to be with… How can I leave you when you're my sun?"

"Because I can't give you sex like she can… I can't even give you my virginity." Kris whispered in shame as she turned away from his gaze. Don loosened his grip on her and slid off her. He pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Listen to me, Kris." He tilted her chin up with his finger and met her eyes in a piercing gaze. "I love you… I don't need sex to stay with you. I just need to be with you… forever."

Kris looked away and buried her face in his chest once more causing Don to let out a sigh. Pulling the comforter over them, he scolded himself for hurting the broken girl in his arms. How he would manage to once more earn her trust in his love for her… he had absolutely no idea.


	14. truth be told

**A/N:**_ Yay!!!! 53 reviews?!?!!? Really!!! I art overjoyed!!! Ya'll are making me get well quicker!!! Hahahah! Thanks to: **Aphina** (I know!!! Why oh why did Flack have to kiss Devon back?!?!?!? And put his hand under her shirt... Hahahah!!!! The ending is nearing my friend!), **Ahava96** (Hahaha!!! Well, I hope that the explanation in this chapter satisfies you!!!! ), **love-awakening** (Hahahah!!!! I'm glad you found it sweet and not too fluffy!!!),_ _**ComputerRejected**_ _(You have a story???? me wanna see!!! Honestly... I was kinda looking for your review in chap 12...i mean... you have become such a great reviewer and i love hearing tid bits of your life!!!! but all is good!!!!! I love you all the same!! Mwah!!!), **AmylovesDanny** (Yay!!! And do keep reviewing every chapter!!! It keeps me motivated and... you made me feel special!!! Hahahah!!! I'd love it if you could email the chapters!!! That would be awesome!!! Are you gonna guest star Kris in your story??? Hahahah!), **cheymon** (Here's yah update!!! Hope it was soon enough for you!!!), **kaitlyn143** (Of course!!!! They still have to get married, remember??? Can't go and let Flack marry Devon shudder now can we??? Hahahahahah!). I love you all SOOOO much!!!!! Don't forget, **three reviews before the next chapter please!!!!** _

* * *

Don woke up with a small groan. His eyes flickered open as the events of last night flickered in his mind. With a small smile, he took in the sight of Kris lying sprawled beside him. The blanket covered her bottom half, her chest rising with each breath while her arm lay across his chest. One of her legs was strewn across his, and her head lay close to his shoulder. Smiling at the familiar scent, Flack pressed a small kiss on her head before slowly getting up. He stood up and pulled the blanket over her before leaving the room.

"So she forgave you?"

Flack jumped at the sound of Stella's voice and spun around to see her seated on the plush leather couch, a coffee cup in hand.

"Plan on killing me early?" Flack shot back as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. It was then that he realized that he was only wearing his boxers. Freezing momentarily, he shrugged to himself and headed towards Kris' kitchen. However, before he could get there, Stella had gotten in his way and pressed a hand against his bare chest.

"Oh no, you don't, Flack. You have got some explaining to do." She raised an eyebrow at him.

With a sigh, Flack's shoulders sagged along with his head. "Can I put on some clothes first?" he asked hopefully, wanting to buy some time.

"Make it quick, Flack." And with that Flack rushed back into Kris' bedroom and pulled on his sweats and wife beater.

"Now sit." Stella was immediately on him when he re-exited the bedroom. Obliging, Flack took a seat beside Stella on the couch.

"Stell… I…"

"You what, Don Flack; and don't you dare give me excuses!" Stella's voice was stern as she continued. "I have watched Kris kill herself over what happened. For one whole week and two days, that girl has walked around like a zombie, only eating when I shove something down her throat. So help me God, but if you don't have a very good answer for what you did to her… I'm going to kick your ass." She paused momentarily. "and so will Danny – you're just lucky I haven't told him what happened."

"Shit." Flack cursed as he buried his face in his hands. "It was an undercover job, Stell…" he looked up at her, pain swimming in his piercing blue orbs. "Devon is the daughter of a suspected drug lord. The French mafia has been acting up and there were rumors of a huge shipment of coke coming in. We had no idea where and when the shipping was to take place. All we knew was that Devon had access to the information and that our time was running out."

"So were you able to bust the shipment?"

"The asshole who gave us our information lied." Flack snarled, anger now burning fiercely in his eyes. "The lie was used to cover up another shipment in California. I just found out two days ago… FUCK!" Flack got to his feet and began pacing before continuing. "How bad did it get?"

"Honestly… I was on the verge of taking her to the hospital. She… she wouldn't talk to me for the first two days. There was this brief moment when I saw a spark, a flicker of resilience… but it faded quickly and she was even more torn up then she originally had been… There was one really bad night though… She…" Stella, on the verge of tears, paused to regain her composure. "I had been working overtime on a case and so I got back pretty late. I decided to check up on her, you know? See if she was doing alright. So I headed towards her room and found her huddled in a corner surrounded by bottles of alcohol. And… she just there… silently staring at her hand. If… do you know what was in her hand?" Stella looked up at Don.

He simply shook his head and waited for Stella to continue. "From what I saw… almost half a bottle of pain killers."

To Stella's surprise, Flack's hand reeled backwards and slammed into the wall nearby. "Flack!" she got to her feet as he got ready to hit the wall again. "Don! Stop it!" Stella grabbed his arm before he could proceed.

Choking back a sob, Flack let Stella wrap her arms around his tall frame. Then suddenly, she was there; Kris, clad in his polo, wrapped her arms around the man she loved. That was all it took for a tear to run down Flack's face and for him to collapse back onto the couch and burry his face in Kris' shoulder.

"Shh…" Kris straddled him and gently placed kisses on his face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry."

Stepping back, Stella watched the bittersweet scene in front of her. With a slight smile, she grabbed her purse and quietly left the apartment. It was obvious how much the two needed each other. From the outside, it may have seemed like Flack was always the one keeping Kris standing, that she was the dependent one in the relationship. But then, it was in rare moments like those that the truth behind their relationship really showed. Kris was as much a support as Flack was. True, Kris had her moments, but so did Flack, and when he was on the verge of breaking, she was the only one who could keep him standing. That was the way their relationship simply went. It was one of giving and taking, one wherein the two needed each other to stand – love.

Ignoring the slight clench in her heart, Stella flipped open her phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Mac, you up for some coffee?"


	15. running to feel

**A/N:**_ This one's a long chappy, y'all!!! It's quite emotional but... the issues must be dealt with!!! Hahahah!!! Thanks to the following reviewers!!!: ComputerRejected (Hahaha!!! Yes, Flack's knuckles must get better soon! I didn't get to watch CSI:NY last night!!! sob I haven't even seen the first episode of season four and I hate myself for that!!! It hasn't aired in my country yet... so... RAR!!!!!), love-awakening (Hahaha!!! I'm sorry I couldn't update faster!!! Hope the chap makes up for the wait!!!), cheymon (Why'd you say thank you??? hahaha!!!! THANK YOU!!!!), Ava (Hey!!! New reviewer!!! Thanks ever so much!!! Well... Flack may be one perfect hottie... and he may be a hero... but singseven heroes have the right to bleed. LOL!!!), kaitlyn143 (Hahahah!!! sorry for the nightmare!!! I say we kill devon!!! bwahahahah!!!) **Three more reviews before the next chapter, please!!!! **_

* * *

Kris pressed a soft kiss on the back of Flack's bandaged hand as she rested her head on his chiseled abdomen. "For a smart man, you can do really stupid things to yourself. You know that?" amusement laced her words as she looked up at him.

"Only when you're not around, doll." Flack chuckled as he ran his fingers through her locks. The two were comfortably lying down on the bed once more; Kris still in Flack's polo, and Flack in his sweats. Kris kept her silence and simply held his hand in hers.

"Hey… we have to talk about this." Flack's hand traced the deep gash that had begun to scab over. It was a long cut that diagonally ran from just above her bellybutton till her hipbone. Kris flinched and suddenly rolled away from his touch. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the wall ahead of her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"It's not a matter of wanting to, Kris; it's a matter of needing to. You can't keep on hurting yourself every time things go wrong."

"Things didn't just 'go wrong', Flack." Kris' tone was bitter as she turned around to face him once more. "I don't think you quite understand how much it kills me to know that you don't love me the way I thought you did, so forgive me for considering death, but I can't quite imagine a life without you." With that said, Kris sat up and got ready to get out of bed. However, Flack grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Damn it, Kristianne. I love you. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Flack growled as he pinned her underneath him. Kris shivered from the intensity of Flack's gaze; his eyes bore deeply into hers, telling her everything she needed to know.

"Just shut up, and kiss me." And then his lips crashed down onto hers.

* * *

"Stell! Wait up!" Stella Bonasera stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Kris running through the streets. Kris was wrapped tightly in a black trench coat; her feet enclosed in black stiletto boots as the cold October air pulled strands out the lazy bun that it was in. "Hey, how are you?" Stella greeted once Kris had caught up and found her way into Stella's arms.

"I'm okay." Kris shot her a brief smile as the two broke the embrace and linked arms in exchange. Kris reached into her pocket as the two walked and pulled out a cream colored envelope. "Here." She handed the envelope to Stella.

"Oh! It's the invitation." Stella broke into a grin as the CSI lab came into view.

"Yup! I'm getting married in…" Kris paused and began mentally counting down the days till December 8. "1 month and 18 days."

"Have you given out the rest of the invitations?"

"Yup! Just need to give Macs', Linds' and Dan's invitations." The two headed inside the lab and continued discussing the upcoming wedding as they made their way towards Mac's office.

"Kris!"

A huge grin found its way across the petite brunette's face as she ran towards the only family she really knew. "Dan!" She tossed her head back as a laugh escaped her lips. Danny caught her in his arms and twirled her around as he joined in her laughter. Setting her down, Danny pressed an affectionate kiss on top of Kris' head. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you for quite some time."

"Oh, you know… Flack has had me chained down-"

"Okay, stop right there! I don't need to know any more." Danny covered his ears while Stella laughed.

"Not like that!" Realizing what Danny was implying, Kris' face turned scarlet, and she slapped her cousin playfully on the arm.

"I know, I know." Danny raised his hands in defense. "Just teasing you, cuz." He shot her his famous cocky grin before slinging his arm across her shoulders. "Now what are you doing over here?"

"Here yah go!" Kris handed him his invitation, pecked him on the cheek and skipped away.

"Is she high?" Danny asked Stella as the two watched Kris skip into Mac's office and throw herself into Mac's arms. From where they were standing, they watched as Mac laughed and whispered something into Kris' ear.

"Okay, now if I didn't know better, I'd say those two were together." Danny stated.

"Oh, your sick, Messer." With that and a laugh, Stella was gone.

"Don't think Flack and Stella haven't talked to me." Mac whispered into Kris' ear before shooting her a meaningful look. Kris' smile immediately vanished as she pulled away from Mac's embrace and seated herself on one of the chairs in front of Mac's desk. "Kris… we need to talk about this." Having shut his office door, Mac continued and took a seat in the chair beside hers.

"It's nothing, Mac… I'm okay." She flashed a smile across her face and yet her eyes never met his.

"No you're not. You can't continue running away from this problem, Kris." Mac's tone was stern as he kept his eyes on her.

"It's not a problem." Kris hissed as she looked up to finally meet his gaze.

"Cutting yourself is as much a problem as you starving yourself."

"I don't starve myself!" Kris got to her feet and looked him down, her fists tightly clenched at her sides.

"Then what do you call what you're doing to yourself?" Mac got to his feet as well yet didn't raise his voice. "You're slowly fading away to nothing, Kristianne and it's killing all of us."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"But there is something wrong with what you're doing to yourself."

"I eat, damn it!"

"I don't need a weighing scale to know that you are severely underweight, Kristianne. You're what? 5'6"? And you weigh… a 105?"

"I'm a dancer, Mac. You know that."

"It doesn't mean it's healthy! If Stella hadn't been around, I don't even think you'd be a 100. That's a problem, Kris, and you have to start acknowledging it as one in order to get over it!" Mac's eyes bore deeply into Kris' as the two stood their ground. Finally, looking away, Kris spoke up, her voice barely audible. "I'm working on it… Flack's making sure I eat three times a day."

"And the slashing?" Mac's voice softened, him having thought that he had finally gotten through.

"Now, that is not a problem." Kris' tone was angry once more.

"Why did it happen, Kris? Why'd you cut yourself?"

Kris looked down and spoke so softly that Mac could barely hear her. "You don't understand, Mac… At first the pain of losing Flack was so overwhelming, but then it just went away and… I couldn't feel anything. I was so numb, Mac…" Kris' eyes met the stern CSI's eyes once more. "I just needed to feel anything, something… I needed to know I was still alive." And then Kris collapsed in Mac's arms as sobs racked her body.


	16. never letting go

**A/N:**_ Thanks to the following who reviewed the previous chapter!!! **Ahava96** (I love, Mac too!!! He's such a daddy figure!!! Hahahahah! Thanks so much for all the support!!! ), **love-awakening** (Hahaha! I know... kinda sad... but that is the truth! Hahahah!), **ComputerRejected** (Hahaha! You cried???? Well... that was an emotional chap for me too... it really was... Sure!!! Let's work on a story!!! Just email me or something!!! hahaha!), **Aphina** (Hahahaha! That's okay!!! I loved that you still made an effort to review the previous chapter!!!! Thanks so much, hun!!!! hug). Power to ya'll!!!! The wedding, as well as the end, is coming up real soon!!!! **Three reviews before the next chapter please!!!**_

* * *

The sobs soon enough subsided, and Kris looked up at Mac through tear filled eyes. "You do know that if Danny's dad wasn't sending me off to the altar I would ask you, right?" she stifled a yawn and closed her eyes; her 30 minute cry having tired her out.

"I know." Mac whispered as he watched her fall into a deep sleep. With a rare smile, Mac lifted her onto the couch in the corner and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Flipping his phone open, the CSI dialed a familiar number and waited for Flack to pick up.

"You might want to drop by my office." Mac greeted.

"What I miss?" Flack replied, clearly thinking that the call had to do with a case.

"Well, for starters your fiancée is fast asleep on my couch."

"Is she okay?"

"She's finally spoken up about why she did it… Right now, she's as okay as anyone in her situation can be."

Silence. "Alright, Mac. I'm on my way there… and, Mac."

"Yeah, Flack?"

"Thanks."

The line went dead and Mac flipped his phone shut. It took an hour for Flack to arrive, and when he did, a fond smile crossed his face at the sight of his fiancée.

"Kris-" Mac got ready to wake her.

"No, it's okay, Mac. She needs the rest." With that, Flack scooped the petite brunette into his arms, and with a nod to Mac, walked away. After a number of inquisitive glances and the usual New York traffic jam, Flack finally got Kris home.

He peeled off her trench coat, stiletto boots and socks before tucking her into bed and placing a kiss on her head.

It was at four am that Kris' eyes finally fluttered open. With a small yawn, she sat up and flicked her bedside lamp on. A small smile crossed her face as she watched Flack sleep, his bare chest rising and falling with his breathing.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. The steady beating of his heart had slowly begun to lull her back to sleep when a hand found its way around her waist.

"Mm… You sleep well?" Flack's voice sent her eyes open once more. With a grin, Kris placed a kiss on his scar and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I did."

"What's on your mind, doll?" Flack's brow creased slightly at the pensive expression that now lay on Kris' face. She simply shook her head, shot him a brief smile and kissed his scar once more. "Hey… come 'ere." Flack sat up and opened his arms to Kris. With a slight sigh, she let him wrap his arms around her tiny frame.

"When we get married… you'll still work with the force?" she finally spoke up.

"It's what I love to do, Kris."

"I know… and when we have kids?"

"I told you, I'm going to be more cautious."

Kris nodded, more to herself than to him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Flack raised his eyebrows and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey… don't cry." Flack brushed his thumb across Kris' cheekbone; tears having silently begun to roll down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly." Kris let out a shaky laugh and pulled away from his hold. "I'm just going to go change." And with that, she was off.

Flack let out a frustrated growl before burying his face in his hands. What the hell was he supposed to do? It's not that he didn't love her or want a family with her; it's just… he had a job too. He loved his work; he enjoyed taking down the bad guys.

Before he could ponder on the situation any longer, Kris exited the bathroom freshly changed into a white tank top and a pair of pink girl boxers. Shooting him a brief smile, she plopped back down beside him and got ready to switch the light off when Flack pulled her hand back.

"Let's talk about it. Okay?"

Hesitating slightly, Kris let Flack take her back into his arms. "I was being stupid. I'm sorry. I understand that your work means a lot to you, and I shouldn't have questioned it." Her voice was so soft and unsure that Flack mentally beat himself up.

"You weren't being silly, love. You were just worried."

"I just…" Kris bit down on her bottom lip. "I don't want to risk losing you. I want to grow old with you and raise a family. I don't need the white picket fence or the big country house. I just need you." She murmured into his ear as her hand found his.

"And you'll always have me… I know the risks of my job are high, but there are risks every single day. No matter what I may end up doing, if something's meant to happen, it will happen." Flack paused momentarily before continuing. "Remember what you used to tell me after the bombing?" Kris kept still and waited for him to continue. "You told me that God has a reason for everything, and that in the end, we just have to learn how to trust on His plan for us. Well, I'm telling you that now. Okay, doll?"

"Okay." Kris finally met his eyes. "But I'm still scared that I might fall on my ass when I walk down the aisle."

Flack let out a laugh and held the woman he loved closer to him. God, he loved her, and he'd be damned if he ever let go of her.


	17. the beginning of forever

**A/N:**_ It's the end, ya'll!!! sob I can't believe it's over, but it is!!!! I plan on making a sequel but I'll base on what ya'll want. So be kind and review!!! Tell me if you want a sequel, cause I know I do!!! **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **Mwah!!! It's been great writing this story and I have you all to thank for it!

* * *

_

_December 8_

"I'm nervous, Stell." Kris swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a designer wedding gown that showed off her figure; it was a white tube dress with crystals and lace decorating the bodice. It clung to her torso and then flowed gracefully downwards. Diamonds adorned her, and silver stiletto heels gave the petite brunette some height.

"You shouldn't be." Stella, dressed in a pale pink and white halter gown of flowy material, informed her.

"I know… but what if… well…" Kris paused as a blush covered her face. "I mean… I don't… I've, well, never really…" the blush on her face became more pronounced. "You know…"

"Know…?" Stella's face was scrunched up in confusion as she tried to understand what Kris was getting at.

"You know… I'm not very experienced." Kris dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Oh…" understanding dawned upon Stella. "Kris." And then the Greek CSI burst into peals of laughter.

"Stell! It's not funny! I'm serious!" Kris turned even redder and plopped onto the couch behind her as she wrung her hands in distress. "I really am scared that I won't know what to do!"

"Oh, hun… I love you." Stell finally stopped laughing and sat down beside the petrified girl. Wrapping her arms around her, Stella continued. "Kris… You shouldn't be worried. Just… follow what your body tells you to do."

"But… Don is so experienced… I mean, he's slept with other girls who were as experienced as him… I…" Kris looked up to meet Stella's gaze. "I can't live up to that, Stell… the closest I've ever had to sex was… you know… what happened with Jake…"

"Kris, do you love Flack?"

"Yes."

"And you know he loves you, right?"

"…Yeah."

"And of all those girls he's been with, who did he ask to marry?"

"Me…"

"Who did he buy a place with?"

"Me."

"So who cares about those other girls? He chose you, Kris. He asked you to marry him because he loves you. Those girls… they have nothing on you. Okay?"

"Okay." The two exchanged a smile; Stella squeezing Kris' hand. Together they got to their feet and proceeded fixing up.

"We're ready for you." The usherette's head peeped into the room after a sharp knock. With one last look at the mirror, Stella and Kris left the dressing room and got ready to walk to the altar.

* * *

Flack nervously shifted from one foot to the other as the music of Chapel's Cannon in D filled the beautiful cathedral. He heard Messer chuckle softly at his obvious discomfort, and if it weren't for the guests present, Flack would have chucked his best friend. However, all thoughts on how to hurt Messer after the ceremony vanished from his mind at the sight of his fiancée.

She was breathtaking as she walked down the carpeted aisle. The gown showed off her figured, and the veil covering her face only added to the grace with which she carried herself. Kris finally reached him and took her place bedside him as she shot him a small smile. With a grin, Flack took her tiny hand into his, and together they faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, and soon Kris was in Flack's arms as they danced in the midst of couples.

"Thank God, for you." Flack pressed a kiss on Kris' forehead as they swayed to the music.

"He says welcome." Kris retorted before muffling a laugh in his chest.

"Honestly… I want to steal you away right now."

"Oh really, detective? And whatever for?" she looked up at him coyly causing Flack to let out a strangled growl.

"Just you wait, Mrs. Flack, tonight you're all mine." Flack's voice was deep as he huskily whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, detective, I'm already yours forever."


End file.
